Austin Chang
|Name = Austin Chang |Gender = Male |Species = Human/ |Born = 22nd August 2350 |Died = |Temporal Displacement = |Parents = |Sibling(s) = |Marital Status = In a relationship with Juliet Jurot |Spouse(s) = |Children = |Affiliation = Federation Starfleet |PrevAssign = Hazard Team demolitionist, |Assign = Hazard Team demolitionist, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] |Rank = Ensign |Insignia = 50px|Starfleet insignia. }} Austin Michael Chang was a half-Human, half- man of the late 24th century. He was a Starfleet officer and member of the Hazard Team on both the and the . Early Life Austin Michael Chang was born on August 22, 2350, in Taynor-Ban-Fal on Rigel XII. His mother was a Human woman, and his father was a Rigellian scientist who studied warp field theory and was in popular demand throughout the Federation. This meant that Austin's childhood was spent frequently moving from one world to another, never long enough to make real friends. He spent a few of his formative years at the Keernai colony on Chyribdis. As the Keernai believed that talking in public was extremely rude and a social taboo, Austin was frequently in trouble for breaking this custom. To escape the planet-to-planet life, he enlisted in the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, and excelled in the field of demolition. After a few years, he enrolled at Starfleet Academy and trained in Starfleet Security, and also completed an Engineering degree. One of the life-long friends he met there was Alexander Munro. Aboard Voyager Chang in 2376.]] The two would later share the same first assignment, as security officers aboard the . He was with the ship when it was hurled into the Delta Quadrant in 2371. He was chosen for the Hazard Team because of his knowledge of explosives and demolition. He played a large role in the destruction of the Forge's dampening field, and the overall defeat of the Vohrsoth. During his time aboard Voyager, he befriended and eventually dated medic Juliet Jurot. ( }}) Chang also played a large role in defeating the Borg in time for Voyager to escape through the Borg transwarp hub, even being partially assimilated in the process. Fortunately, he was rescued by Munro, and made it home to the Alpha Quadrant with the rest of the crew. :Chang is listed as a crewman in the ''Elite Force in-game personnel file, despite attending Starfleet Academy, though he is an ensign by the time of Elite Force II.'' Aboard the Enterprise-E Chang was later reassigned, along with his friends Telsia Murphy and Alex Munro to the . It was there that he reconnected with Jurot. Initially annoyed at her new logical attitude (she had spent more time on Vulcan), they both began to be drawn to one another yet again, and have been seen around the Enterprise in each other's quarters. Chang remains a great friend to Munro, and is one of the most trusted members of the Hazard Team. ( ) Appendices Connections Category:Humans Category:Rigellians (humanoid) Category:Genetic hybrids Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Starfleet operations division personnel Category:Starfleet hazard team personnel Category:2350 births Category:Humans (24th century)